Underwater cables are commonly used to carry electrical power and/or telecommunications traffic. There is also typically a need to make connections between adjacent cable ends, or between a cable end and associated equipment, for example. Accordingly, there are also cable connectors for such harsh or underwater, high pressure environments. Such cable connectors not only have to operate under extreme conditions, but for some applications they may need to be mateable while submerged, that is, wet-mateable. A submersible robotic device may also typically be used to mate the wet-mateable cable connector portions, and such a robotic device may be limited in the types of movements and forces it is capable of generating.
The assignee of the present invention, Ocean Design, Inc. of Ormond Beach, Fla., has developed various significant improvements in wet-mateable connectors as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,948,377; 5,162,617; 5,194,012; 5,203,805; 5,645,438; 5,645,442; 5,772,457; 5,722,842; 5,873,750; 6,017,227; 6,067,395; 6,315,461; 6,332,787; 6,464,405; 6,736,545; 6,796,821; and 6,910,910, for example. The entire content of each of these patents is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,461, for example, discloses a wet-mateable connector comprising first and second connector portions being movable between unmated and mated positions. In addition, the connector also includes first and second tubular bladders in respective connector portions and cooperating therewith so that opposing ends of the tubular bladders are urged together and moved from a closed to an open position as the connector portions are moved from the unmated to the mated position. More particularly, the first connector portion includes a first tubular shell including interior portions defining a fixed oval constriction. The second connector portion comprises a second tubular shell and an actuator slidable therein and defining a slidable oval constriction. The second tubular bladder is extended longitudinally beyond the slidable and fixed oval constrictions and into the interior of the first shell when the connector portions are moved to the mated position. Accordingly, the bladders are in the open position, yet providing a seal therebetween to surrounding water, to permit engagement of contacts when mated. Conversely, the bladders are closed to seal the respective contacts from the surrounding water when in the unmated position. Commercial versions of this wet-mateable connector are offered from Ocean Design, Inc. of Ormond Beach, Fla. under the designation I-CONN™.
Another line of wet-mateable connectors is also offered by Ocean Design, Inc. of Ormond Beach, Fla. under the designation Nautilus™. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,805 discloses features of this connector. The Nautilus™ connector includes first and second connector portions movable between unmated and mated positions. The first connector portion comprises a first base, male contacts carried by the first base and extending outwardly therefrom, and a first shell carried by the first base and surrounding the male contacts. The second connector portion comprises a second base, and female contacts carried by the second base and extending outwardly therefrom. Individual bladders surround each female contact, and an overall bladder surrounds all of the individual bladders. This provides two bladder chambers surrounding each female contact. A second shell is carried by the second base and surrounds the bladders. The Nautilus™ connector also includes an end cap that is carried by a pair of oppositely positioned stalks that extend outwardly from the base. Moreover, the end cap includes several component parts to be manufactured and assembled.
Despite continuing developments in harsh environment connector technology, it may still be desirable to reduce part counts/simplify manufacturing for such connectors and while maintaining a high degree of reliability.